Kinan
Kinan ''(紀南, Kinan), also known as '''Danger Kinan '(危険紀南, Kiken no Kinan) is a Marine Rear Admiral, personal assistant of Vice Admiral Sieghart, and secondary protagnist of Grand Voyage, as well as the sister of Shinan and Itenka, daughter of the great Aienka and Ichinan, and aunt of Kyoka, and Naraku. She is also a member of the famous Junishin, under the codename Rabbit. She first appears during the Stormpiea Saga, specifically the Glacier Hell Arc, where she runs into Pura Rihawk and Sirius, and engages them in battle. Following the timeskip, she is revealed to have been, along with Sieghart and Gerard, assigned to the recently reactivated G-7. Appearance For more, see: Kinan/Image Gallery '' Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Before the timeskip, Kinan is a very quiet and serious person, often acting as a babysitter of sorts for the lazy and lathargic Sieghart, constantly remembering whole schedules for him. She also seems to work at supressing any emotion save for bland disinterest (though this often crumbles at slight provocation). She puts all her focus into whatever she does, whether it be fighting or simply carting her superior around. At the same time, however, she seems to have embraced her role, claiming that Sieghart would fall apart if she left for even a day (a fact that was later proven true). She often acts as Sieg's "backup", supporting him and being prepared to jump into the fray should he falter. After the timeskip, Kinan's personalit has drastically changed. While she still acts as Sieg's "babysitter" and "backup", she no longer works at supressing emotion, having become fully expressive. This change is most likely attributed to having spent two years without either her sister or brother's influence (this is mostly noted after the timeskip, when Sieg and Kinan arrive to report to Shinan after their two years). It has been vaguely hinted that Kinan has romantic feelings for Sieghart, but due to Sieg's idiocy and Kinan's refusal to even acknowledge the possiblity, it is unlikely this will ever be explored or revealed. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If' character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Zeon1 Category:Marines Category:Rear Admirals Category:Marine Category:Grand Voyage Category:Junishin Category:Froúrio Family Category:Female Category:G-7 Personnel